The first time
by KeyshaChloe
Summary: You and your friend went to a bar where you find a handsome guy staring at you. You didn't care about at first you but with time it became very intense. You call him and you go to his house and this is where everything start.


Today you and some friends decided to hangout. We were going to the bar which i didn't want to go. At first i didn't want to drink but you know what we say when you don't like to do something you will do it more. As I was drinking I catch a guy who was staring. At first i didn't care because I was sober but when i was drunk I start to call the boy. I thought I was drunk but I wasn't at all it was just that that boy attract me very much. He come near me in sexy way that completely melt my heart. He sit down next to me while my friends was making their way to the dance floor leaving me alone with him.

???: Hey beautiful.

Me: Hey

??? : You know you're super sexy

Me*sarcasm* No I didn't know.

???: Sarcastic. I'm Yoongi people call me Suga tho.

Me: Nice to meet you I'm Y/N.

Suga: Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

Me: What do you think about getting out of here?

I could see a smirk forming on his face which make my body shiver.

Suga*smirk* Your house or My house

Me: What about yours I don't want to be disturb by my friends.

Suga: Sure thing.

He grab my hand to not lose me in the crowded place to bring me out. We walk to the park lot where was his car. By the car I could see he was rich as Fuck.

Me: Beautiful car.

Suga: Not as beautiful as you.

By his word i could feel my cheek burning. Which I'm sure i was blushing. Some few minute later we stop at a very beautiful big house.

Me: That your house you live alone here.

Suga: Yes.

Me: *in mind* My lord what is he a sugar daddy?

Suga: Let's go inside.

He walk towards and i just follow him from not knowing where I was going at all. After climbing a lot of stair, I'm almost dead, we finally arrived at a door. Suga open it and i run to the bed and lay down.

Suga: You're that much excited?

Me:No I'm just tired why so much stairs put an elevator.

Suga: Actually we have one but it broken.

Me: You sure it broken.

Suga: Or i didn't want to fuck a drunk girl.

Me: I wasn't even drunk.

Suga: That much you had drink you're not drunk yet.

Me: No I'm not.

I stand up and walk to him dragging him with me on the bed. I push him making him directly fall on the bed.

Me: Don't forget the condoms.

He take something out his pocket which i'm pretty sure was condoms

Me: You prepare yourself this.

Suga: Yes babygirl.

Me: If you call me like that everytime you can be sure I will be an obedient girl.

Suga: Babygirl can I ask you something?

Me: Yeah

Suga: Is it your first time?

I didn't even look at him because it was my first time and you know being virgin is really embarrassing.

Suga: First time, right?

I just nod. Then suga sit and I sit too but still facing the floor. He gently grab my chin and raise it up making me face him.

Suga: No need to feel embarrassed ok. I'll make it gentle f...

I cut him of by kissing him he kiss back. With that i sit on his thigh still kissing. He put his hand around my waist and slowly make me moving. We could heard me moaning between the kiss while his length à getting harder. He start to undress starting with my dress then to my bra then my panties which was completely wet.

Suga: *smirk* already wet for me sweetheart

He took on of his fingure and start playing with my clit which make me moan very loud. Then he go up my neck, start to suck my neck leaving hickeys everywhere he finally find my sweet which make me moan even louder than I was moaning right now.

Me: D-d-d-dadd-d-dy

I could feel him smiling on my skin.

Suga: You turn me on when you call me daddy.

He take of his shirt revealing his abs.

Me: Shit it hot in here

Suga: Really I feel it fine right now.

I wrap my leg around his waist and my hand around his neck.

Suga: Wait i didn't finish yet.

Me: Kiss me first.

Suga: That all you want but didn't i kiss you enough look at your body.

Me: I mean on the lips.

Suga: Let me take off my jean and boxer first ok.

Me: No I want right now.

Suga*smirk* Do you want a punishment?

Me: hmmm... YEAH.

Suga: You sure if I do i won't be gentle with you and you won't walk for at least 1 week.

Me: I want it to be 1 month.

Suga: Why?

Me: So I can stay with you.

Suga: You want to stay with me?

Me: YES

I give him a little peck on his lips.

Suga: Why?

Me: Because... I love you.

I could see that he was shocked by my answer but I couldn't do anything cause it was true. But that shocked face quickly change into a gummy smile.

Suga: I love you too. So one month.

Me: No, I was joking for only two weeks.

Suga: Ok but let me take off my jean and my boxer first.

I let him go and lay back on the bed. Some minute later he start thrusting. It was hurting but I didn't tell him. But I didn't realized that that i was crying. He stop thrusting and wipe my tears away.

Suga: Baby you ok?

Me: Yeah don't stop please.

Suga: You sure?

Me: Yes I am. Don't worry

He start thrusting slowly letting me feeling the pleasure first. After some thrusting he start getting quicker and deeper.

Suga: Baby you so tight.

Both moaning quickly fill the room. Something was making up in my stomach.

Me: I t-t-think i-i-i-i'm gonna c-c-chum

Suga: It inside.

He start thrusting faster.

Me: I-i-i-i c-c-can't a-a-anymore

Suga: release on daddy baby girl

We both release together. Suga lay down next to me covering us with his blanket.

Me: Thank you...

Suga: Why?

Me: To take away my virginity. I was tired to be the only virgin in my group of friend.

I turn to meet his gaze. I wrap my arm around his waist.

Suga: Tomorrow we'll go to your house and take some things so you can stay here ok.

Me: Ok

I kiss him and he quickly respond. I broke the kiss and lay my head on his chest.

Me: I love you

Suga: I love you too.

I fell asleep on his warm chest and I think he did the same.

**_Time skip ~next morning~_**

I wake and didn't see Suga on the bed I look around but didn't find anything. Then i saw the door open I close my eyes acting like sleeping.

Me: * in mind* Let make a little prank

I act like I was walking and like I was expecting Suga was stand there but... With only a towel.

Me: *acting* Where the heck I am? Who are you? What happened last night? Why i'm naked?

I try to stand but couldn't. Suga quickly run towards me to grab me.

Me*acting* why can't I walk?

Suga: I knew it was a bad idea.

He put me on the bed and turn around ready to go. I grab his wrist which make him quickly turn back around.

Me: When I told you I wasn't drunk why don't you believe me, daddy?

Suga*joke* do you want me to fuck you again?

Me: Not now I can't walk can't you see.

Suga: That mean i have to bath with you.

Me: You just get out of the bathroom.

Suga: I don't care I will take it again.

Me: I hate you.

Suga: I love you

Me: *aigoo* I love you too

**_End_**


End file.
